All My Frineds Say
by loveRomance1
Summary: song by luke brian. Couple months after Lindsay left, this is Danny reaction to seeing her with another guy at a bar


I stared into the bright sun, not really knowing where I was. "What happened last night?" I asked to no one in peticular. My head was pounding and there was nothing more that I wanted than to sleep. However even though I did not know the finer details of where I was yet , i knew i was not in bed.

As I began to get more of a grip on my surrounding, I noticed I was out side my apartment, in nothing but my socks and boxers, with what apeared to be dried bear on my chest.

Beer cans and bottles surrounded me, I have no idea what went on last night and I am not sure I want to.

_I got smoke in my hair_

_My clothes thrown everywhere_

_Woke up in my rocking chair_

_Holding a beer in my hand_

_Sporting a neon tan_

In the background I can hear a song vibrating out of someone's speakers, this caused my mind to remember, that the exact same song was playing last night. 'At the club!' I thought,

_My stereo cranked up_

_I can't find my truck_

_How'd I get home from the club_

_Ain't got a clue what went down_

_So I started calling around _

Now if only I can figure out who I was with...

_And all my friends say_

_I started shooting doubles_

_When you walked in_

It was then that I heard my phone ring from inside my apartment. So getting up from old maroon colored carpet, I noticed the keys in the key hole and opened the door. I walk in, and barely get to the phone in time.

"Hey Messer!" Flack's voice came through the phone, and the tone of his voice was way to cheerful for the mood Danny was in. "How's the hangover I am sure you got, I mean after last night how can you not have one. I don't think I have ever seen you have so many shots before" Don said still cheerfully.

"Come on man, it can't have been that much." So Don was with me last night, I don't want to give in and say I don't remember anything, so I will have to be careful what I say.

"Dude, as soon as Monroe walked in you ordered about five more shots." Well that explains it, its been like five months and yet the pain is still there, What is worse is that she just ignores me at work only talking to me when need be, But I didn't think that I would go so far as to order five shots from the minute she walked into the door.

_All my friends say_

_I went a little crazy_

_Seeing you with him_

"And it didn't help that the new guy she was with was all over her" okay that makes since, I am amazed that I didn't order ten shots.

"And you let me drink all that, knowing how crappy I would feel the next day?" I asked hoping this might get some more info out of him.

_You know I don't remember a thing_

_But they say I sure was raising some cain_

_I was a rock star, party hard,_

_Getting over you comeback kid_

_Yay I must have did_

_What all my friends say_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah _

"Well it was pretty funny, The way after those five you got on the bar and started singing some song trying to get Lindsay's attention." he chuckled "And then you started taking some bottles from behind the bar and just started chugging. It took two bartenders to get the stuff away from you. You went broke man.

_I found my billfold_

_I cried oh no no_

_Good time Charlie got me now I'm broke_

_But it was worth acting like a fool_

_Yeah girl I must have really showed you_

I was drunk and in front of Lindsay and her date, I made a complete fool of myself. and now grabbing my wallet it was empty, and just yesterday I had three hundred dollars that came strait from the bank.

_Cause all my friends say_

_I started shooting doubles_

_When you walked in_

_All my friends say_

_I went a little crazy_

_Seeing you with him_

_You know I don't remember a thing_

_But they say I sure was raising some cain_

_I was a rock star, party hard,_

_Getting over you comeback kid_

_Yay I must have did_

_What all my friends say_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

Flack's voice brought me back to reality. "You still there man, yeah it was pretty weird, after they got the alcohol away from you, they tried to drag you out but thanks to your NYPD training you got away and ran over to Lindsay, she looked like she was going to slap you but it got so much better when you got down on your knees and started singing _'Achy Breaky Heart'_. And that's when the guys finally were able to drag you away, the whole thing was hilarious"

You have got to be kidding me, of all the songs that I had to sing, my drunken mind came up with that one.

_I was Elvis rocking on the bar_

_Working the crowd pouring out my heart_

_And all my friends say_

_I started shooting doubles_

_When you walked in_

_All my friends say_

_I went a little crazy_

_Seeing you with him_

_You know I don't remember a thing_

_But they say I sure was raising some cain_

_I was a rock star, party hard,_

_Getting over you comeback kid_

_Yay I must have did_

_What all my friends say_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

"Look man, I am glad that at least you had a gooood time, but right now all I want is to try and get rid of this hangover as soon as possible so im gonna have to go"

"Okay no problem, man we should hang out like that more often" and with that Flack's line clicked signaling the end of the connection. I put the phone back on the receiver and went to go lay on the couch.

The whole thing could not have been worse, and I still dont know how I ended up at my apartment, oh well at leasat i wont be blind-sighted by Montanta before we are the clock tomarrow at work.

**The characters do not belong to me everything is owned by CBS**

**Okay so the ending was a little weird but I did try, Ever since I heard this song I totally thought of Danny, and even though I ate what he did with Rikki that gave me an opportunity to write this and have go somewhat along with the show. Please read and review **


End file.
